Talk:Reactors/@comment-27.33.124.163-20160306121452/@comment-5341204-20171203073517
Many modded players consider machines like these the primary purpose of playing modded Minecraft. Blightfall doesn't have all of the options, since it's designed to funnel you towards Thaumcraft, but it has the cream of the crop. First off, it has Applied Energistics 2. Picture a single block you interact with that lets you access all your items and craft up almost anything you don't have enough of to do whatever you're doing. That's what AE2 will let you do. (But boy howdy, the setup process for that is intense. TKH has an excellent tutorial series on Youtube if you're so inclined.) Second, it has MFR. Oh man, the things you can do with Minefactory Reloaded. Want to breed, slaughter, milk, shear, whatever your farm animals? It's got that. Want a mob farm generating all of the loot you could want? Yep, it's got that too. How about the ability to enchant things without XP at whatever level you want? And extract those enchantments onto a book when you decide you need that enchant on a different tool? Yup. How about a drill that fires a big death laser at the bedrock (seriously don't touch it) and generates random ores? And if you feel like programming, look into rednet. Thermal Dynamics has more than just the ore processing side of things, though granted that's one of its primary features. Say you want something that generates cobble, stone or obsidian from water and lava? Igneous Extruder has you covered. In all, it has a little over a dozen machines with a wide range of uses. Throw mid-to-late botania into the mix with an alchemy and conjuration catalyst and you can make most of your critical resources out of thin air. I'm currently working on a base that's powered by flesh golems. It's got some major cross-mod synergies going on to make this work. First stage is thaumcraft - make flesh golems and give them fezzes and they have pretty solid regen. Stick them under a blood magic altar and set up a combination well of suffering and ritual of regeneration, and you have an undying source of LP. Use this to fuel a few dozen/hundred serenade of the nether rituals. Switching to botania, surround these rituals with thermalilies and pipe the mana into a Mana Fluxfield (and siphon off some for running the useful botania stuff, because it's great mod in its own right). Finally I have RF. First off, put it in a bank of energy cells; Botania does everything in bursts of energy, which makes for very uneven power. The energy cells just clean up the power signal so critical infrastructure doesn't lose power when you activate your big machines. Then feed it into an AE2 system and do...basically whatever you want. Between the mining laser generating ore, Botania's conjuration crystals letting me duplicate a bunch of cheap resources, and the Thermal Dynamics and MFR madness, I'll be generating more resources than I could possibly use. I just have to figure out how to get the mining laser self-sustaining. It's a beast of a power hog.